I Want You To Stay
by penelopegraceful
Summary: Sam is viciously attacked and wounded by vampires. John and Dean are there to pick up the pieces. Pre-series Teenchesters, Hurt/Sam, Caring/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John
1. Chapter 1

Title: I want you to Stay.

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Sam is viciously attacked and wounded by vampires. John and Dean are there to pick up the pieces. Pre-series Teenchesters, Hurt/Sam, Caring/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 17, Dean is 21

I don't own anything.

The first thing Sam became aware of was the cold sinking feeling in the pit of his empty stomach. He was in day three of his entrapment, and honestly, he could barely remember days one and two, they seemed so far away. Everything seemed like some faded memory, even his brother and fathers faces. As he shifted in the damp cellar he was currently calling home, he bit back a moan that dared to escape his lips. For three whole freaking days he had been shackled to a wall, in nothing but his torn boxers. Blood leaked from the sores and cuts on his wrist from where the shackles had bitten in, causing him to squirm even more.

The vampires that had taken him had made sure to drain him of all his flight and most of his blood. Small punctures, lined Sam's delicate torso. Some went at Sam with a vengeance, not caring if they tore the skin in the process. Others were more tame, only leaving the holes and the occasional bruise. But either way he hurt.

The idea of hunger was the farthest thing from his mind, even though it had been several days since he last eaten. Pain, fear and just the feeling of the unknown engulfed the little awareness Sam had left. He estimated it had been approximately three hours since the last feeding frenzy, which meant another was coming soon, very soon. Sam knew his time was up, there was no way in hell he would be able to survive another round.

A loud scream broke Sam out of his thoughts, with everything that had happened Sam wasn't sure if he had imagined it or if it had actually happened. The scream was soon followed by the sound of absolute chaos. He could hear yelling and loud thuds. The edges of Sam's vision began to darken, but he was determined to stay awake. The noises seem to get closer and closer, making Sam's heart race. The door to his cellar swung open with such a ferocity, Sam was sure it was going to come off the hinges. As he looked up into the doorway, the shillouette of man appeared.

"Dad?"

Okay so what do you think? Should I continue? I had this idea in my head about a story where John and Dean patch up an emotional Sam?

-penelopegraceful


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I want you to Stay.

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Sam is viciously attacked and wounded by vampires. John and Dean are there to pick up the pieces. Pre-series Teenchesters, Hurt/Sam, Caring/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 17, Dean is 21

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

John drove like mad man down the deserted highway, neither he or Dean even attempting to make small talk. Both had their mind on Sam. Sam had been gone three whole days without even a clue to lead them to where he might be. Finally, after two days of searching they got the call from one of Sam abductors saying where to find him.

Both of the experienced hunters were smart enough to know that this was gonna end in a fight, but right now neither one cared, as long as they got Sam back.

Since Bobby's house was only an hour away from the warehouse, they decided to make that home base. Bobby already had Sam's room ready for him, and the kitchen table set up like an emergency room. No one knew what state Sam was gonna be in when they did finally find him, but they wanted to be ready.

-0-

Finally, after nearly an hour of driving the old warehouse came into view. Armed to the brim with everything from machetes to dead mans blood, the hunters stormed the building.

The vampires attacked Dean and John viciously, but they were no match for the seasoned hunters. One by one the hunters decapitated the disgusting blood suckers. As Dean took care of the last one, John broke through each room looking for his youngest son.

"Sam! Where the hell are you?"

Frustration was getting the better of John. Where the hell was that boy! Maybe the vampires had lied? Maybe Sam was already dead?

"Dad!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dad! Theres a door back here, it's locked!"

Running faster than he ever thought his old bones could carry him, John made it to Dean is record time.

Without even hesitating, John shove his boot into the center of the door, destroying it in the process.

The sight of Sam shackled to the wall covered in blood will haunt John and Dean forever.

"Dad?" Sam whimpered so soft that John barely heard it.

Both John and Dean rushed over to the ailing boy. John quickly pulled Sam up onto his lap to offer the boy some warmth, while also taking the strain from his weeping wrist. As soon as this was done as small moan escaped Sam's partched lips. Noting his sons discomfort, John quickly began rubbing small circles into Sam temple, as he had done so long ago.

"How are the locks coming Dean?"

"These damn things are old and rusty, i'll have them off in a sec."

"How's Sam doing?"

As if responding to his brothers voice, Sam looked up at his brother through tear filled eyes, giving his brother a half hearted smile.

_Clink _

With a bit of force both cuffs were off of Sam's delicate wrist, and both hunters were able to clearly see the horrific damage that had been done. Both wrist had vertical cuts were the metal had clearly embedded but the right wrist looked infected and swollen.

"Oh Sammy," John whispered with empathy.

"Everythings gonna be just fine, we're gonna take you back to Bobby's and get you all patched up, okay?"

Sam stared at his father as darkness quickly began to take a hold of him.

"Don't worry Sammy, I gotcha, I gotcha."

As Sam's eyes shut, John took that as his que to lift the limp boy in his arms.

"Dean, run ahead off me and get the Impala ready, put blankets and water in the backseat, hurry, go!"

Carrying Sam to the waiting Impala was harder than he had realized, Sam was no longer the carefree little boy that could talk for hours about dinosaurs, he was a full grown man, a defiant brilliant man. Staring down at the man in his arms, John couldn't help but think that the last thing John had done with his son was argue, and then forgot to pick him up from school. It was too much to think that the last thing John could have said to his son was in anger.

As John approached the waiting Impala, he noticed Dean already in the backseat with his arms stretched waiting for Sam to be placed in his arms. Careful of Sams injuries John placed Sam in Deans arms and pushed him back so he was leaning fully on Deans chest.

John raced over to the other side of the car and quickly turned on the ignition, and raced down the quiet highway towards Bobby.

Okay, so first off, thank you for everyone who commented and favorited this story! I truly hope you are liking it so far! So get ready for some emotional Sam and hurt Sam! I changed my mind about hurt Dean, I don't think that will be happening in this story. Anyway please review! I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon.

- penelopegraceful


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I want you to Stay.

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Sam is viciously attacked and wounded by vampires. John and Dean are there to pick up the pieces. Pre-series Teenchesters, Hurt/Sam, Caring/Dean, Awesome/Loving/John

Notes: Sam is 17, Dean is 21

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

John was doing his best to keep his eyes on the road, but often found himself glancing towards the backseat, just trying to get a glimpse of Sam.

Dean held Sam against his chest whispering soothing words into his little brothers ear, hoping to get a reaction.

"Come on Sammy, open your eyes, you can do it buddy."

Instantly responding to his brothers voice, Sam began to shift uncomfortably in the seat, and inhaled a shaking breath that quickly turned into a sob. As awareness made its way into Sam so did the pain, and the trauma of the last three days.

"Ahhh, De...De...," Sam sobbed.

"Shh...Sammy, I'm right here, I ain't going anywhere."

"Oh God, it hurts Dean"

Dean seemed so lost watching his brother wither in pain, he continued whispering words of encouragement as well as reassurances that he was no longer being held captive by those disgusting blood suckers.

As gently as he could Dean carded his fingers through Sams dirty hair, trying to offer the boy as much comfort as he could.

Daring to glance up in the direction of his father, Dean could have sworn he saw a tear in John's eye. He knew it was tearing his father up inside to see Sam in this state, and the guilt had to the terrible as well. It was after all his actions that led to Samy being taken.

Dean continued the constant reassurances and the gentle touches as he stared down at the broken form that was his brother.

-0-

Nearly half an hour had gone by, but they finally made it Bobby's. John had called as soon as they had hit the road to alert Bobby and prepare him for Sam. Bobby was practically a doctor as far as hunters were concerned, and he had enough supplies in his old house to supply a small hospital. John trusted no one more when it came to Sam than Bobby.

Pulling in directly in front of the house, everyone went into E.R. mode, people were yelling, doors were being opened and Bobby and John carefully lifted Sam out of the still hot car. Even with the gently touches no one missed the cries of pain that came from Sam, as he squeezed his tired eyes shut. Sam's entire body was bruised and covered with bloody teeth marks, some were even still bleeding and torn, not to mention they all looked incredibly painful.

As the men made their way inside John carefully laid the barley clothed Sam on Bobby's old wood table. Sam withered in pain, laying flat on his back put too much pressure on the still open wounds.

As soon as Dean saw the distress painted on Sams face he made his way to Sams head, and out of the way of John and Bobby. Carefully Bobby began examining the various bite marks.

"Damn, this ain't good John." Bobby said as he wiped a hand over his weary head.

"Were gonna have to clean on with holy water and stitched."

At the those words all three Winchesters stared up at Bobby. Sam who up to this point had his eyes squeezed shut was now staring at Bobby as well with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Sam, were gonna give you some pain medication before we start. Shh... everythings gonna be alright."

Bobby tenderly ran a hand up and down Sams arm careful not aggravate his wrist and the swollen areas on Sams arm.

"H..hrts...hurts..." Sam hiccupped as he tried to voice his pain. He hated showing weakness in front of the three experienced hunters, but the bites ached like a bitch and his adrenaline and strength had left him days ago. Right now he was tired and cold, and he just wanted to sleep and for someone to make the pain go away. Even though he was seventeen ago he felt like a freaking child.

Hearing Sam in distress, Bobby didn't want to waste anymore time. Quickly Bobby reached into the medical bag next to the table and pulled out a new IV and sterile needle, as he cleaned the crook of Sam's arm, he quickly made eye contact with Dean and John, nonverbally warning them to hold Sam down. Both John and Sam gently braced Sam from thrashing.

"Shh, Sammy... Bobbys gonna fix you up."

Sam made eye contact with his brother desperately wanting to believe his words. Then out of no where he felt the familiar pinch in the crook of his arm, and immediately began trying to get away from the pain.

As soon as Sam began to squirm John and Dean went about trying to comfort Sam in the best way they knew how, with gently touches.

Before Sam could get very far the pinch was replaced by a slow burn that worked its way to Sams chest, and soon he found it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes open.

All three hunter let out a relieved sigh as Sam fell into a deep medicated sleep. Watching the poor boy wither and cry out in pain nearly destroyed all three men. Sam was more than a brother or a son to them, he was the glue that kept the men together, he was their heart and soul, a reason to keep going.

-0-

Nearly two hours later and all of Sam's cut and bites had been cleaned with holy water and alcohol then stitched. His wrist had been the worst though, some areas looked so bad John could have sworn he could see muscle. Even with pain medication, Sam was gonna be in a world of pain when he woke up.

Sam still laid on the old wooden table, clean and wrapped in white bandages, hiding the torment and pain that he had endured.

"I'm gonna take the kid upstairs, get him settled."

Carefully John reached an arm under Sams legs and another under his shoulder blades. As he carried his unconscious son up the stairs he hugged Sam closer than he probably should and cherished the feeling of having his baby close.

As John laid Sam down onto the bed he gently pulled back the covers and pulled them over Sams abused body. He hung the IV bag to bed post and placed a gently kiss to Sam's forehead. Sensing that he was no longer, John quickly turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on his tired face.

"You big softie," Dean said trying not to laugh.

"I'll keep him company Dad."

John rolled his eyes, and left his boys for the night. The silence of the old house was peaceful but he knew this was just the calm before the storm.

TBC! What do you think!? Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are so great! I love reading every single review! I hope you guys like the direction this story is going! Until next time!

-penelopegraceful


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep seemed like such a kind friend. It was warm and comforting, inviting and even soothing at time. But it wasn't a friend that stayed for long, there was always something made it leave, something to drive that friend away. As Sam laid in bed drifting between the realm of the living and being dead to the world, all the memories began to filter through his exhausted brain. Slowly images of the unholy vampires, the cold damp cellar, and other random scenes of his captive assaulted him all at once.

"Ughhhh…." Sam groaned, as he attempted to shift on the bed. The aches and pain was also beginning to make itself known.

"Woah, woah little brother, where do you think your going?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm right here."

Dean moved in on Sam effortlessly lifting his baby brother up and allowing him to rest against his chest. He relished in the fact that not only Sam was alive but on the mend. Words couldn't even begin to explain the heartache he felt while Sam was gone. As much as his pain in the but little brother got on his nerves, and fought every command and order that was given to him, Sam was still his responsibility and his life, that became very apparent through this whole ordeal.

"Dean,…I'm sorry….I…"

"Hold up little brother, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I…I let them get me….I'm so sorry…"

"Sammy, you listen good, this wasn't your fault. You hear me? This was on me and dad. But this will never happen again. We screwed up not you!"

Dean could feel himself loosing it as he spoke to Sam. How on earth could Sam possibly think any of the event that had happened in the past week was his fault!? Sure Dad was hard on him, but certainly even a brainiac like Sam could see that he wasn't at fault.

As Dean pondered the words, he held his brother as close as he dared. He could feel Sam falling back asleep, and knew from the silence some of the words that he had spoke, had to have made some difference, but only time would tell.

-0-

John stood silently outside of the boy's room. He had been outside the door for sometime and heard Sam's sorrow filled apology. Just like Dean, he couldn't believe that Sam believed he was at fault, that there was something he could have done to avoid this whole disaster. The truth was, this was his fault not Deans. He knew Dean would forever look at Sam as his responsibility, but his boys were his responsibility, and lately he had lost sight of that as he got closer to finding the monster that took his precious Mary.

With a deep ache in his heart and look of defeat upon his face, he entered the room to find his two boys lying on top of each other. Both looked down right peaceful and so damn young. He sat in the chair that had been long been abandoned by Dean, and took his spot next to his sons.

As he stared deeply at both his boys dreaming of the life they could have had, he grabbed Sam's limp hand and leaned back into his chair.

"Everything's gonna be just Sammy, we are gonna be just fine, I promise."


End file.
